


Rubbish Bins

by SummersWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sort Of Fluff, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: A short Bernie drabble.
Kudos: 10





	Rubbish Bins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that some things are off. Just a dreamy little Bernie drabble.

_"I can't see you taking out the rubbish bins."_

Bernie half-smiled. Today was one of those days she found herself thinking about Serena. It was always this, scenario, too. Of course memories flashed from time to time. Some happy, some sad. But they always ended with the rubbish bins. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see herself with them, either.

She wanted to, and maybe some times she did put herself in that place. Like today. Coming home was always a nice feeling… for a day or two. But there was so much to do. So much to see in the world. So many people who needed the help she was able to provide. It was selfish to ignore that call. Could she ever sit back for more than a few minutes?

She wouldn't trade her memories for anything. Everyone she met was an asset to her story. It was just that some were dearer than others… some harder to leave behind. Much harder than she'd let herself admit to anyone.

Just as she'd be unhappy taking out the bins, Serena would be unhappy on her adventures. She needed Jason and Greta now more than ever. She needed them more than she needed her. Who was she to argue? She understood. It pained her being away Cameron and Charlotte. Though, she felt a bit a comfort knowing Cameron was still at Holby with Serena. It wasn't much, but it was a small way to stay connected.

Gosh, she missed her.

Maybe someday she'd settle down. Return to Holby and meet the newest members of Serena's extended family. With any luck, grandkids of her own. She'd rest well knowing she made a difference in the world. Made her mark. Left a legacy. Once all that was said and done, she could proudly take out those rubbish bins.


End file.
